


Birthday Wishes

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble for Rose Tyler's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

 

_“Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Rose_

_Happy Birthday to you”_

 

 

Rose closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and then blew out all of the candles in a single breath.

 

“What did you wish for?” Tony asked eagerly as Jackie handed him a piece of cake.

 

“Can’t tell you or it won’t come true.” Rose whispered back to him with a grin.

 

The very next day, the stars started going out.


End file.
